Live for freedom, die for love
by Dark1992
Summary: What if Katniss was from District 2 and lived a wonderful live and fiance when she was chosen to the Games? More inside:
1. Chapter 1

What if Katniss was from District 2 and was engaged to President Snows son? But what about her secret crash on her best friend Cato? And what happens when she gets chosen with him to fight in Hunger Games? Will she stay faithful to her fiance or will the love spark on?

„Katniss wake up!" my trainer Leyla screamed through the locked door.

Yeah there was another mening of my boring life. Morning I usually did training with other carrers tributes, although since my father paid an crazy amoount of money I got special lessons alone. He said that I could never be good enough. Even if I was better that everybody except Cato who always beated me hen it came to swords. Although I was faster he always ended up to pin me to the ground with his muscular arms. And it bothered me greatly especially for certain time now because every time he leaned his wonderfull body on mine I found that I actually liked it and for some time now I wasnt even trying to win and that wasnt good, not good at all.

Especially since today I was about to get engaged with Sky, the Presidents Snow son. I knew I should be excited, get married let alone to the most wanted man in all Panem, it was every girls dream.

So why I wasnt happy? Why this life wasnt enough for me? I had and could have everything I wanted, had a wonderfull feature life in Capitol while most of the habittans of our country could barelly afford to buy something to eat and some place where to life. Maybye my father was right that I was too spoiler for my own good. Of course, I this wasnt the case of my friends or even our Distric, here, in 2 everybody lived OK, since we made weapons for Capitol there wasnt a big diference between their life and ours. We never knew poverty or hunger like They did in District 11 or 12 or even 10.

„One more minute and I will destroy the door!" came through the door and I immediately came to my senses.

I threw on green tshirt and trousers and emerged from my room to meet the very impatient face of my trainer.¨

„Whats wrong with you? You are late!" and without another word she exited from house and started run to our District training center.

I sighed and sprinted up to catch her. My had sudenly clearing of my problems when I saw the tall muscular blonde folowing by his trainer aproaching us. My heart sudenly started to beat faster and I was smiling like and idiot.

„Hi" he said casually and threw me one of his cocky smiles which I loved and hated the same.

„Hi Cato" I replied before continuing in silence to the center.

I didnt know why but today sudenly seemed a lot nicer than in this morning…..


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks you all who put my story into story alert. And especially thanks to Primrose314 for your comment, I tried better today so hope there is not so much mistakes as before but since my English is not my native language I can t guarantee it but I am looking for a beta so hopefully I will find one soon.

"Nice job Katniss," said my Leyla as I hit all the targets into the bull eye. I actually became really good with bow and arrows although it wasn't my favorite weapon I could be deadly with it and same with knifes, spear, swords and I didn't suck with hand to hand combat either but contrary to majority of my so called friends I always made the death quick and painless I didn't enjoy to torture my victims like them. Especially Clove, I really wonder how someone so kind and actually one of the few people that I considered as true friends could be so mean and vicious when it came to killing. It was as if she had a bipolar personality and I really felt sorry for those who crossed her path in arena since it was no secret that she would volunteer this year. For boys it wasn't decided yet, but it would be probably Cato since he was the best of them and as for the third victim no one knew. This year it was our turn to have three tributes instead of two like other districts and I sincerely hoped that they wouldn't chose someone like the boy from 1 last year, he was 12 and got killed in bloodbath by a guy from 7 and it really wasn't a nice view since he tore the little boy s body in half. But this were the rules, for the special tribute nobody could ever volunteer, once chosen you had to go and since they choose from all kids you couldn't even know if it would be a boy or a girl.

I couldn't understand why would somebody want to be in the fight for life which Hunger Games are. Every year 24 and 1 children were chosen to participate in this mess to entertain the Capitol and only 1 came back to his family. In our District it was regarded as a great honor to fight in arena, it was why they trained us from the age of ten and it was also why we had the most victors, about half of victors came actually from our District. And majority of our tributes always made it to the final four. We were the best and were proud of it, well except of me.

"Kat! Are listening to me?" It was Leyla of course.

"Sorry", I mumbled ashamed of the fact that I got so far away in my head, if she would tell my father about it he wouldn't be happy.

"I was saying that it is over for today but since you still have almost four hours before arriving of President Snow and his son you should practice some hand to hand combat with Cato." Leyla told me and with that she stormed out of the gym with the rest of people and it was just me and Cato.

He was all sweaty from his training and without tshirt, you could see the drops of his sweat traveling all the way by his wonderful muscles to the belt of his pants. It was really spectacular and I couldn't tear my eyes from him.

"Seeing something you like hun? I bet that you cant have this view with Sky." Cato smirked and I felt a deep red blush coming to my cheeks.

"Shut up! You don't know him," I told him and punch him a little in arm. But his face suddenly turned all dark and his piercing blue eyes were filled with rage.

"So tell me Katniss, tell me what is it about him, that you don't mind to marry him. Tell me why somebody who declare that she lives for freedom doesn't mind to practically be sold to Presidents son. Tell me!" By the time he finished his speech he was already yelling and shaking with me as if I was just a doll.

"Cato, stop I don't understand and you are hurting me besides", I tried to calm him but it only seemed to angry him more so I slaped him and we started to fight. This time no rules no time to catch a breath we were fighting for real. And as usual although I did my best after some time I ended up pined to the ground unable to move with Cato s face dangerously close. I wanted to tell him to stop, to release me, but before I had a chance to open my mouth his lips were on mine and he was kissing me passionately. In the first time I was so shocked too do anything but after some time I felt myself slightly open my mouth and letting his tongue inside and even kissing him back which was definitely not good but in the very time I just couldn't bring myself to care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everybody who reviwed and all who put this story in favorite or alert or whatever****J**** You dont know how happy I am that somebody actually read it****J**

„What the hell was I doing? I have Sky so why I am kissing Cato and why I am letting his hands travel all over my body even in parts that should belong only to Sky? No! This is wrong I have to go home Sky will be coming any time soon!" I though and with all my strength I pushed Cato away.

"I have to go…" I mumbled and before he could say or do something I run away as fast as I could.

When I came to home I saw too many cars and too much people around to have the possibility to believe that my late coming was unnoticed. Sky was certainly already here and looking for me.

What should I say so that nobody would suspect anything? Wait Leyla told me to practice wrestling with Cato so I just say that and apologize that we forgot about the time… And its even true when I think about it… We certainly did forgot about the time and we were fighting too so I just don't tell the whole story. The kissing didn't even mean anything when I think about it, I was probably just so emotional about the fact that I am getting engaged today and I confused Cato with Sky… Yeah, it has to be this people do weird things when they are about to make a big move in their lives and wedding to Sky certainly is a BIG thing. I mean, seriously. I will move to the Capitol and see my friends just once a month or even less and every one will probably expect us to start a family so I eventually will be a mom…

More and more I thought about it more and more I was getting scared. I mean I knew I liked Sky, he was all nice and sweet and as I said every girl in whole Panem was jealous of me… And he loved me, I was positive about it, he even told me many times, usually in bed… but I knew that he meant it. But the important question was did I loved him?... I didn't but I knew that I could I just needed time and probably go away from super hot distractions like Cato.

And I knew that Cato would not be a problem once I started my life with Sky but I wasn't sure that I was prepared for this. I always hated the fake smiles which hi father gave to everybody even Sky himself and I always sucked in making good apearence and didn't never really care about what the world think about me… and most importantly, I never wanted to have a child or even more than one. I promised that after the first day of training. And although as a Capitol citizen I wouldn't probably have to worry that my children will get picked I would have to watch them to watch and like the Hunger Games, I would have to watch them to make fun of the tributes and cheer when somebody made a good scene from his kill. They would love it like everybody in Capitol and they would never understood the meaning of it for them the butchery would be just good show for entertaining.

Maybe Cato was right and I really was betraying myself by marrying someone who had been chosen for me by my father since the day I was born. But who I was kidding, there was no option two. Not anymore at least. Maybe year or two ago when Sky and I just started to be more intimate maybe if I said then that I want to end it nobody wasn't against it but not now. I couldn't back of anymore, not without consequences. I had to marry Sky if not for my love for him than to protect my family and my friends from the wrath of our dear President and soon to be my father in law who wouldn't certainly just sit down and watch if I would turn down Skys proposal.

And with one last sigh I started to the main door.

"Where the hell have you been so long? And how is that that you look like a bugbear?" Of course my father had to be the first person who noticed me, not some servant.

I quickly explained my story and called our maid to help to dress up in my proposal dress.

Thank God it didn't took long and in twenty minutes I was standing in the hall all pretty and full of smiles. I started to look for Sky but he was nowhere to be seen, when suddenly somebody covered my eyes and I felt his firm body pressed against mine.

My first instinct was to take him down and make sure that he wouldn't do that again but I decided against it, it wouldn't be the best image of our relationship. So instead I just pretended to be sweetly surprised and when he turned me in his arms and pressed his soft lips on mines I responded eagerily, trying to ignore the thought of comparison with Catos kiss.

And before I knew it, Sky was already kneeling in front of me pronouncing the fatal question.

In that very moment I almost felt happy, his eyes were full of love and I desperately wanted to believe that I made a good decision. Meantime Sky already pushed a ring on my finger and we were currently congratulated by everybody in hall. I put on best of my smiles and resignedly waited for the evening to end.

…

"Welcome, welcome. Lets proceed to the reaping, as usual ladies first."

And there was it again, they picked someone who I didn't even know and Clove volunteered. The same thing did go with boys and Cato and Clove were now standing on the podium and everybody was now anxiously waiting for the name of our third tribute.

"And our last tribute is… Katniss Everdeen!"


End file.
